


Skype Calls and Wooden Balls

by DucdOrleans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucdOrleans/pseuds/DucdOrleans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan goes to Berlin on his own, can’t sleep because of the spoopy noises, and messages Phil for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Calls and Wooden Balls

**Author's Note:**

> there are meant to be emojis but they apparently break the site oops
> 
> also posted at: http://howlterfanfics.tumblr.com/post/132371613402/

[13:27:10] Phil Lester: How’s Berlin so far? x

[13:58:47] Dan Howell: really good! my german isn’t as good as i thought though

[14:06:03] Phil Lester: ‘ich bin in dich’? No kidding, even I know that’s not right and I never took German!

[14:08:02] Dan Howell: shh i’m practically fluent

[14:08:54] Dan Howell: also, why are we on skype?

[14:09:18] Phil Lester: Skype’s cheaper that texting.

[14:09:45] Phil Lester: Fluent in talking crap, more like!

[14:33:27] Dan Howell: rude

[14:35:04] Phil Lester: It took you almost half an hour to type ‘rude’? You’re so good at using instant messengers.

[14:36:23] Dan Howell: i replied in my head and then forgot. don’t tell me that’s never happened to you

[14:37:47] Phil Lester: Yeah, okay, sure. I believe you x

[14:38:27] Dan Howell: gotta go do documentary stuff now speak to you later xx

[14:39:16] Phil Lester: Good luck!! Don’t forget to buy me a souvenir ❤️

[14:42:29] Dan Howell: i saw a wooden bottle opener in the shape of a penis earlier. i could buy you that and you can proudly display its glorious wooden balls in your bedroom

[14:43:58] Phil Lester: I dare you to pick that up, pay for it, and leave the store with it in hand. See you soon, no-homo Howell xx

[23:47:34] Dan Howell: i bought you the dick. would you like it gift wrapped or in the bag it came in?

[23:51:21] Phil Lester: Wait really? I didn’t think you’d actually do it. Wow, gold star for you ⭐

[04:19:26] Dan Howell: you still awake?

[04:20:53] Phil Lester: I am now, what’s the matter?

[04:21:44] Dan Howell: this hotel keeps making weird noises and it’s creepy 

[04:22:56] Phil Lester: You woke me up because of some creepy noises? Of course it’s loud, there are lots of other people in the building! Come on Dan, go to sleep ❤️

[04:23:41] Phil Lester: Wait, isn’t it nearly half past four there? Why are you awake? That’s too late even for you!

[04:24:32] Dan Howell: the noises are scary

[04:25:54]: I can’t do anything to help, Dan. “I wish I could be there so you don’t have to be brave.”

[04:26:17] Dan Howell: how do you even remember that. no. stop

[04:27:32] Dan Howell: um. could you

[04:27:33] Dan Howell: maybe

[04:27:33] Dan Howell: call me?

“Hi”

“Hi. Are you okay? Why did you need me to call, is it really that bad?”

“Well I’m awake at half past four in the morning, aren’t I?”

“That’s true. What do you want me to do? Just talk? I don’t know what to do when it’s just over the phone. The only times you’ve ever woken me up like this was when we were in the same room.”

“Yeah, I don’t know either. You talking helps a bit, though. Keep doing that.”

“Alright. ‘ello, my name’s Phil, and this is my first.. Video blog.”

“That’s not what I meant by ‘talk,’ dude. I don’t think that Northern Phil would lull me to sleep, somehow.”

“Okay, sorry, I’ll stop. Umm… I don’t really know what I can talk about… Oh! I meant to run this video idea by you at some point anyway so I’ll just do it now, okay?”

“Sounds good.”

“Right. So you know how I tried a banana again and I liked it? Well apparently tastebuds evolve, like a Pokémon, and I might like other things that I didn’t before. So I was thinking about doing a sort of not-milk challenge style video where I try some things that I’ve never liked before and see if I like them now! If I do, then it’s an achievement and if I don’t, then it’ll still make a funny video with my reactions to gross food. I want to film it after you get back, though. I need you to buy the stuff for it so that I don’t know what it is long before I eat it. Is that okay?”

“Dan? Are you asleep? Okay, sweet dreams.”

Call to Phil Lester, duration 01:47

[04:29:06] Phil Lester: Love you xx

[09:48:21] Dan Howell: Love you too ❤️


End file.
